


I propose a partnership

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can evil people love or are they incapable of such a passionate feeling?





	I propose a partnership

It's the height of The Wizarding War which Grindelwald started and the man himself is talking to a friend.

Snape sneered. "I know why you called me here today, Gellert."

Grindelwald smiled. "I'm sure you do, you're very cunning Severus."

Snape insisted, "Get on with it already."

Grindelwald stated, "I propose a partnership."

Snape asked, "You want me to help you beat Dumbledore?"

Grindelwald smirked. "Not that kind of partnership, the romantic kind."

Snape stumbled backwards towards the door and stuttered, "W-What did you just say."

Grindelwald grinned. "You heard me, I've always had a thing for the mysterious Half Blood Prince."

Snape gasped. "How do you know about that?"

Grindelwald said, "I know lots of things about you, like how you once loved Lily Potter."

Snape replied, "Very few know that fact, why do you want to be with me romantically?"

Grindelwald answered, "The lure of the unknown is too enticing for me to resist."

Snape smirked. "I'm more mysterious than you, okay then; yes. I'll be your partner."

Grindelwald smiled. "I prefer the term boyfriend."


End file.
